Inuyasha's American Idol
by cydneyAKAcj
Summary: the inucrew trys out for american idol really funny a little bit of a twist at the end that i have not finshed ... incomplete and yes they live in the forest woods whatever
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the judges

Inuyasha's American idol

Inuyasha's American idol

_Chapter: 1_

_Prescript: ok we are at American idol, everyone in Inuyasha tried out but only a few made it (sob sob) see what happens next_

_Ok now were down to six contestants _

_INUYASHA, KAGOME, SANGO, NARAKU, SHIPPO AND MIROKU_

_(Creepy). _

_Now we have are our contestants lets started!_

_Ok Inuyasha are you ready? Well no I haven't met the judges! Oh sorry I forgot _

_(He he). The first judge is your very own brother fluffy (whoa). What he can't be a judge! Well he is deal with it. The second judge is your own enemy koga (awkward). _

_No not him to. Last but not lease is kikyo. Not my worst nightmare. Ok now you met the judges. Go a head Inuyasha sing. Sing till your heart gives out! Duh duh duuuh _

_( I hope that you all liked it I'm writing more so please comment and add me as a friend _

_by-CJaka95_


	2. Chapter 2 inuyasha

Inuyasha's American Idol

Inuyasha's American Idol

_Chapter: 2_

_Prescript: last time on Inuyasha's American idol Inuyasha was getting ready to sing. Now he's ready here we go!_

_Ok I'm going to dedicate this song to my girl kagome. She's not your girl yelled koga. Yeah I thought that I was your girl me kikyo. No way you're a monster in disguise! ok everyone stop arguing Inuyasha please just sing. Fine but kagome is my girl and this is for her.___

_**So 1,2,3 **_

_**Take my hand and come with me**_

_**Because you look so fine**_

_**That I really want to make you mine**_

_**I say you look so fine that I really want to**_

_**Make you MINE**_

_**4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks.**_

_**Now you don't need the money when you look like do ya honey.**_

_**Big black boots long brown hair **_

_**She's so sweet with her get back stare. **_

_**Well I could see you home with me**_

_**But you were with another man YEA!**_

_**I know we ain't got much to say**_

_**Before I let you get away YEA! **__(By jet)_

_So what did you think? Fluffy I say you did AWFUL. Koga no horrible. _

_Kikyo INUYASHA WINS. No he doesn't 2 _

_No's he doesn't pass._

_Well bad luck for Inuyasha. Next time we will see if kagome will make it through or get turned down like Inuyasha next time on Inuyasha's American Idol. _

_(I wasn't trying to be mean to Inuyasha but he did great I know but the show must go on!! Kagome is up next see you next time)_


	3. Chapter 3 kagome

**Inuyasha's American Idol **

_Chapter: 3_

_Last time on Inuyasha, Inuyasha got turn down now its kagome's turn!_

_Ok kagome are you ready? Yeah kagome woo hooo koga shut up she needs to sing. Well excuse me fluffy and kikyo my bad. Go a head kagome sing. Thank you fluffy! Hear I go!_

_**They say**_

_**They don't trust**_

_**You, me, we, us**_

_**So we'll fall **_

_**If we must**_

_**Cause its you, me**_

_**And it's all about **_

_**It's all about **_

_**It's all about us (all about us)**_

_**Its all about all about us (all about us)**_

_**There's a thing that they**_

_**Can't touch 'cause ya know (ah ha)**_

_**It's all about us (all about us)**_

_**It's all about**_

_**All about us **_

_**All about us**_

_**We'll run away if we must**_

'_**Cause ya know**_

_**It's all about us (it's all about us)**_

_**It's all about love (it's all about us)**_

_**In you I can trust (it's all about us)**_

_**It's all about us**_

_**If they hurt you they hurt me to**_

_**So we'll rise up**_

_**Won't stop**_

_**And it's all about us**_

_**It's all about **_

_**It's all about us.**_

_So what did you think? Let's see what are first judge has to say. Fluffy____ well she was absolutely amazing yes from me. And koga oh my god kagome that was that was just beautiful I agree with fluffy YES from me. Kikyo it's a no I absolutely hated it! Oh kikyo don't be a cold hearted snake. I am not oh kikyo don't be a know it all (cause your not). _

_Inuyasha, Inuyasha _

_I made it can you believe it I made it I'm going to the finals and fluffy said I was amazing and kikyo hated me (and I still hate her) and koga said it was beautiful. I'm going to the finals I forgot to ask you how you did. Oh fluffy said I did awful koga said I did horrible. Kikyo loved me but not enough to go to the finals. But I'm glad you made it. Kagome can I ask you one thing what did you sing? I sang a song by t.A.T.u it's all about us. Inuyasha I heard you dedicated a song to me is it true. Why of course. Inuyasha what song was it. Well it was by jet are you gonna be my girl. Inuyasha thank you that was nice of you I didn't dedicate my song to any one but I'm gonna dedicate this song to you. Oh yeah the song I sang is by t.A.T.u the song called it's all about us. Whoa kagome that is a hard song I DIDN'T KNOW YOU SANG THAT GOOD! Gosh you didn't have to scream it for the entire world to hear!! Sorry do you think that any of the others will make it? I hope so. (Back at the stage) Here's sango hello I'm sango and I'm going to sing a song called "maneater" I hope you like it. Next time on Inuyasha's American Idol sango will sing see you there! _


	4. Chapter 4 sango

Inuyasha's American Idol

_Inuyasha's American Idol_

_Chapter: 4_

_Prescript: last time on Inuyasha's American idol _

_Sango was getting ready to sing now she's ready_

_Well here I go!_

_**Everybody look at me, me **_

_**I walk in the room **_

_**You start screaming**_

_**Come on everybody what Chu here for?**_

_**Move your body around**_

_**Like a nympho**_

_**Everybody get your neck to crack around**_

_**All you crazy people**_

_**Come on jump around**_

_**I want to see all you people**_

_**On your knees, knees **_

_**You either want to be with me or**_

_**Be ME!**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Maneater, make you work hard**_

_**Make you spend hard**_

_**Make you want all, of her love**_

_**She's a maneater**_

_**Make you by cars**_

_**Make you cut cords**_

_**Make you fall, real hard in love**_

_**She's a maneater, make you work hard**_

_**Make you spend hard**_

_**Make you want all, of her love**_

_**She's a maneater!**_

_**(By Nelly furtado called maneater).**_

_Ok sango stop! What is it fluffy? I love your song! So I give you a YES!!_

_Koga well it was pretty good but not enough I'm going to give you a "no"._

_Kikyo I agree with koga "no". _

_Sorry sango maybe next time. Bad luck for sango. (Back at Inuyasha and kagome)_

_Kagome, Inuyasha _

_What is it sango? Why are you crying?_

_I didn't make it koga and kikyo said "no", only fluffy said "yes" _

_Its ok sango Inuyasha didn't make it either_

_I did though. oh good job kagome _

_Next time on Inuyasha Naraku will sing _


	5. Chapter 5 naraku

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Sorry it's been a long time I know I lost my story so I couldn't write any more.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Inuyasha's American Idol

_Chapter: 5_

_Prescript- last time on Inuyasha sango sang but she didn't make it to bad she did great though!_

_So now on to the next contestant _

_ NARAKU_

_Duh duh duuuh _

_So here we go!!_

_(Imagine Naraku saying this)_

_Good morning. Well good morning Naraku what are you going to sing for us today? Well fluffy I'm going to sing a song that I think really fits me. Just tell us all ready!! Koga clam down. No I'm going to kill his sorry ass! Kikyo I didn't know you were a judge. Don't push your luck Naraku or today will be the last time you see light. Ok Naraku go ahead sing_

_ Ok this song is one of my favorites so here I go _

_**I'm a Barbie girl**_

_**In the Barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic **_

_**Is fantastic**_

_**You can brush **_

_**My hair **_

_**Undress me any where **_

_Whoa stop dude you're a guy not a girl what's wrong with you? Well excuse me fluffy this song just allows me to freely express myself. Koga hahahahahah I'm sorry I couldn't stop laughing it was so funny!! Well the only one we haven't heard from is kikyo. Well kikyo what do you have to say? He shall die! I take that as a _

"_No". Right a "no" from me. Fluffy koga "NO" well bad luck for Naraku._

_ Kagura, kanna_

_What is it, why are you crying, please don't cry sir. I didn't make it! _

_ What should I do now? Well we can watch the rest of the show together. Well ok. _

_ Next time on Inuyasha's American idol_

_Shippo will sing!! _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well sorry that Naraku sang a really stupid song well the next chapter is on its way. Bye bye for now **


	6. Chapter 6 shippo

Inuyasha's American Idol

_Inuyasha's American Idol_

_Chapter: 6_

_Prescript: last time on inuyasha, naraku sang but did he make it no he didn't ._

_Well here's _

_Shippo!_

_Why hello there young one what's your name?_

_Um…my name is shippo. Oh shippo is it, well what are you going to sing for us today replied the rather nice sesshomaru. I'm going to sing a song called lollipop and I'm going to dedicate this song to the inu group. Ok little guy give it your best shot ok. Well ok here I go… _

_**What's the big idea?  
Yo, Mika!  
I said sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Oh, loves gonna get you down  
I said sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Oh, loves gonna get you down  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Loves gonna get you down  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love  
Loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love  
Loves gonna get you down.**_

I went walking with my momma one day  
When she warned me what people say  
Live your life until love is found  
'Cause loves gonna get you down.  
Take a look at the girl next door  
she's a player and a downright bore  
Jesus loves her but she wants more  
Oh, bad girls get you down.

Sing it!  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Oh, loves gonna get you down  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Oh, loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love  
Oh, loves gonna get you down.  
Say love, say love  
Oh, loves gonna get you down.

Mama told me what I should know  
Too much candy gonna rot your soul  
If she loves you let her go  
'Cause love only gets you down.  
Take a look at a boy like me  
never stood on my own two feet  
now I'm blue as I can be  
Oh, love only got me down.

Sing it!  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Oh, loves gonna get you down  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Oh, loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love  
Oh loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love  
Oh loves gonna get you down.

I was walking with my momma one day  
When she warned me what people say  
Live your life until love is found  
Or loves gonna get you down.

Sing it!  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Loves gonna get you down  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Oh, loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love  
Oh, loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love  
Oh, loves gonna get you down.

Mama told me what I should know  
Too much candy gonna rot your soul  
If she loves you let her go  
'Cause love only gets you down.

Waa-oh waa-oh waa-oh lollipop  
Waa-oh waa-oh waa-oh lollipop  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
oh loves gonna get you down  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
oh loves gonna get you down

_Ok shippo all I can say is that was amazing and that is a yes from me!_

_Koga wow shippo I didn't know you sang like that awesome and it's a yes from me!_

_Kikko yes that's all I can say. _

_Well shippo you know what that means you pass congratulations!!_

_(Back to kagome, inuyasha and sango)_

_Kagome, inuyasha, sango_

_I made it I'm going to the next round. So did any of you make it? Kagome made it me and inuyasha didn't. "No" that means I'm versing kagome. Well shippo let the best person win ok shippo. _

_The game is on … _

_Next time on inuyasha miroku will sing… bum bum bum._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Sorry I wrote that chapter really fast ( heeehe) _


	7. chapter 7 miroku and the twist of love

Inuyasha's American Idol

_Inuyasha's American __Idol_

_Chapter: 7 _

_Prescription: last time on inuyasha shippo made it through to the finals now its miroku's turn lets see what happens. _

_What you're the judges you got to be kidding me_

_Sesshomaru, koga, Kikko._

_Kikko I wonder how inuyasha handled this?_

_So miroku if your done with your yelling would you please sing or so help me I will crush your throat! Man Sesshomaru what happen you were all nice when shippo was in here what got into you geez. Well koga this person is making me mad by making a huge fuss._

_Well boys are you gonna sit down and let the man sing? That's why were here after all. Fine miruko sing. Thank you. Well I'm going to dedicate this song to my lady sango! _

I'm bringing sexy back  
them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

Take 'em to the bridge

_Bridge_  
Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take 'em to the chorus

_Chorus_  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
_Repeat 6 times_

Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast

Take 'em to the bridge

_Bridge_

I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

_Well miroku that was interesting I love it and I think lady sango will be very proud koga, hey do you have the lyrics to that song I might sing it to kagome if you don't mind. Sorry koga this is meant for sango if you dedicated it to kagome I would be very sad sob sob. Well ok it's a yes from me any ways Kikko that was bloody brilliant it's a yes from me. Kikko why the hell do you sound like a British man? Sorry I was working on my accent (heeehe). Well three_

_Yes's your onto the finally._

_(Back to the inu group)_

_Sango, shippo, kagome, inuyasha_

_I made it I made it. Oh, congratulations miroku. Thank you shippo so did any of you make it by chance? Me and kagome did. WHAT what about sango you mean sango didn't make it oh, sango come here in my arms. Get away from me you pervert! Sango your words they hurt me. Well they should. Oh, miroku. Yes lady kagome. I heard you dedicated your song to sango. Yes you're right. If you don't mind can I ask what song you sang exactly? (Sango appears out of no where) yes miroku what song did you sing sango, kagome you see I sang a song called_

"_Sexy back" and it was all for you my love._

_What I don't even know that song and you dedicated it to me._

_Hey sango._

_Yes inuyasha._

_I have it on my Ipod if you would like to hear it. _

_Oh thank you inuyasha._

_Here listen._

I'm bringing sexy back  
them other boys don't know how to act.

_Huh what the heck miroku why this song? _

_I just thought it suited us._

_Well while sango is beating up miroku lets see how inuyasha is doing._

_Inuyasha are you ok. I'm fine. Do you want to talk? No kagome I would like to go on a walk alone if you don't mind._

_Ok I'll see you in a little bit bye. Oh, he's probably thinking of Kikko what should I do._

_Inuyasha what are you thinking inuyasha she was right there in front of your eyes you should have told her the truth that I'm madly in love with kagome maybe she could have given me some advice oh, somebody help me tell kagome the truth ( hint inuyasha is 500 miles away yelling on the top of his lungs)_

_Back to kagome and the others. _

_What's wrong kagome where's inuyasha? He went on a walk. Oh did he say when he was coming back? No. _

_Sango why did you hit me so hard it hurt. Oh lady kagome are you ok you look very sad like something left you speaking of that where's inuyasha he needs to help gather wood so we can start cooking dinner._

_Sorry I was gone so long where's miroku? He's gathering wood. Oh I should help him wait where's kagome? She's bathing in the lake and be quite shippo is sleeping. Oh ok. Miroku where is that dumb idiot. Inuyasha get down. Miroku what are you doing. Kagome will see you. What you're spying on kagome you are a pervert. No no look at her she is crying in the middle of the lake. " kagome" what should we do miroku if we go to her she will think we are perverts but if she sees us she will think were spying._

_Well inuyasha all I know is that you're the only one that can help her right now. Ok I don't know why but she's crying because of you. And how would you know that. Well after you left she asked if she could take a bath and I followed her and she was taking to herself saying _

"_Why inuyasha why must you go"_

_Oh no kagome the only reason I left was… why are you looking at me like that? Well I want to know why you left. Ok miroku if I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone else. I swear on my life inuyasha you can trust me so go ahead and say it. _

_Well the only reason I left was because I love kagome madly and I went on a walk to try and figure out a way to ask her out. _

_Oh so there was no reason for her to cry well lets go inuyasha before she sees us._

_AAAAAAHHHH what are you too doing here!_

_(Hint: inuyasha and miroku both lost in thought stood straight up) why were you spying on me you perverts! No wait kagome it's not what it looks like. I don't care just go away. Ok were going now kagome there's no need to scream! Hey why would you say that miroku? Because if she screams loud enough sango might hear her and come and beat me up. Miroku you're a big scardy cat, am not are too. As miroku and inuyasha fought. Kagome got dressed and headed in there direction. What are you too fighting about? Nothing was the quick replies she got from inuyasha and miroku. Oh, kagome you found inuyasha and miroku wow you guys got a lot of wood for one night oh well. The fire was started then everybody eat there food every body was a sleep except inuyasha._

_The darkness soon began to turn into a beautiful morning. Inuyasha sigh as he watched his love and friends wake up. As everybody awoke shippo, miroku and kagome started getting ready for there big day that wasn't until tomorrow. But knowing they would face each other they began to pick the song they would sing mean while sango was in the lake washing her body._

_And inuyasha frustrated as ever trying to figure out a way to ask kagome out _

_And maybe be his wife but would that be too much for her. _

_Next time on Inuyasha's American Idol _

_The battle between the three friends begin_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Ok that was the chapter that took me forever to type but here it is this is the chapter were inuyasha tell his feelings of kagome miroku made it through and now the battle is on between _

_Shippo, miroku, kagome _

_See you next time _


	8. Chapter 8 the plan

Inuyasha's American Idol

_Inuyasha's American Idol_

_Chapter :8_

_Prescript: last time on Inuyasha the war began! Let see how their holding up!_

"_Inuyasha", has anybody seen Inuyasha. "Oh" kagome Inuyasha said he needs to think. Think about what miroku? Only Inuyasha would know (but I can't tell even if it's what I think it is). Well miroku did he say when he might be back? "No" sorry kagome. Oh ok._

_(Back to Inuyasha)_

_AAAHHH how do I tell her she's been my best friends for so long now this _

_Just feels weird. I love her and I want to be with her ugh. Damn it where's miroku when I need him. I'M BEHIND YOU _

_Aaahh miroku where did you come from?_

_Well you screamed so loud almost every one heard you. "WHAT" then dose that mean kagome heard me "no' I mean I want to tell her but not like this ugh_

_(__Inuyasha pass out__)__Inuyasha, Inuyasha you're not listening I said almost everyone heard you a miko such as kagome could not here such far away yelling_

_(Notice if Inuyasha was yelling on the top of his lungs witch he was anybody but kagome could here him unsolved mystery)_

_But I'm not so sure about sango she been sulking for so long I think it's affected her badly._

_AAAAHHH (kagome screams) (Inuyasha & miroku run to the rescue) _

_pantpant _

"_Kagome" are you ok what happen _

"_its," its" what is it kagome (in a baby tone) it's a worm!_

_Hahahahahahahah_

_It's not funny! Yeah Inuyasha you should protect kagome and not laugh at her. Geez miroku it was just a little bug its not like it would really hurt her. How do you know it could have touch me. So kagome what is it going to do slime on you._

_You to stop fighting _

_And let's head back to camp._

_(While they started to walk back to camp not knowing that one of naraku's insects had been watching then the whole time)._

_Oh sango you look wonderful! Thanks I just got dressed .hey Inuyasha can I talk to you for a moment? A yeah sure sango._

_(Little ways away) _

_What is it? Umm… well while I was taking a bath I put all of my power into my ears and trust me I wasn't adsorbing but I picked up on yours and miroku's conversation and I heard most of it so I wanted to ask you is it true that you –love- kagome._

_Damn it I was hoping you wouldn't have heard me. But Inuyasha I guess I came here to ask you if you ever told kagome. Well no I haven't I know this might sound weird coming from me I just don't have the guts when it comes to k-a-g-o-m-e and l-o-v-e I just cant do it sango help me please train me or something. You want me to train you hhhhmmm sure maybe when kagome is practicing me and miroku can help you._

_Wait why miroku and wouldn't he be practicing too. Well that's true maybe if I ask him he might help if he knew it was for you and kagome. Well just give it a try. Ok let's head back for camp._

_(Back at camp)_

_Wow you guys were gone long. Yeah sorry about that. So what you doing? Oh I'm getting ready to practice. Kagome where is miroku? He's somewhere else he said it would be best if we practice away from each other. Oh ok me and Inuyasha will go look for him. Wait why Inuyasha has to go._

_Oh Inuyasha and I need to talk to him about something. (Kagome snaps)_

_Oh I get it your just going to leave me here alone well fine but when you come back I won't be here. __(Inuyasha loves her and hasn't told her yet and now she's crying and threaten him that she'll leave at that moment Inuyasha's heart broke) _

_What ever do you mean kagome? I'm sick and tired of you guys leaving me behind! Ok will stay and just wait for miroku to return how dose that sound? Really you'll stay here with me. Inuyasha could only nod once because he was still scared she would leave without him telling her the truth the only thing was he couldn't._

_(Inuyasha and kagome hug Inuyasha blushes bad his head looks like a giant red raspberry) kagome sits back down and starts to practice. And as usual Inuyasha is facing to the opposite direction lying down on a branch with a blood red face _

_(Miroku returns)_

_sango and kagome and Shippo are asleep " HEY Inuyasha stop day dreaming" and get down here. Miroku be quite can't you see their sleeping. Oh sango sorry we woke you. And you mean we by? Inuyasha lets tell him now. _

_Ok here's the plan … ok that's great are you ready for training Inuyasha?_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Next time on Inuyasha's American Idol **_

_**Love camp!**_

_**See you there **_


End file.
